


Broomsticks and Firewhiskey

by rochke11



Series: We've Lived A Thousand Lives (one-shot series) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochke11/pseuds/rochke11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Wood is the daughter of famous keeper Oliver Wood and on the first day of flying class as a first year, she rescues muggleborn Clarke Griffin from near disaster.  Only instead of thanking Lexa, Clarke spurns her.  It isn't until they're sixth years and find themselves drunk together that they reconcile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a little HP crossover

“Be one of us, at least just for tonight,” Raven pleaded with an uncharacteristic pout.  
“But I’m not one of you,” Lexa retorted, the same response she’d been giving Raven for the past twenty minutes the other girl had spent trying to convince her to sneak out. “And besides, if I get caught there is no way McGonagall will pick me for Head Girl next year.” What Lexa didn’t say was that she secretly wished she wasn’t picked. She was already sick of the pressure that came from being Ravenclaw’s female Prefect for the past two years.  
“Literally your only competition for Head Girl is Griffin, and she’ll be there too,” Raven rolled her eyes.  
“Well now I’m definitely not going!” Lexa exclaimed, plopping down on her four poster bed and pulling out her History of Magic textbook.  
“For Merlin’s sake Wood!” Raven hopped off her own bed and snatched the book out of Lexa’s hands. “I am so sick of you and Griffin constantly going at each other’s throats over every little thing. You’re both two of my best friends so get over it all ready. Who would have thought that a silly first year flying lesson would have resulted in what is now going on a nearly six year long feud.” Raven threw the textbook on top of Lexa’s book bag and opened the other girls drawers, rummaging through them until she withdrew a Ravenclaw cloak, matching the one she herself was already wearing.

 

* * *

 

Their first flying lesson as first years had been a disaster to say the least. In the years since the end of the Second Wizarding War, the staff of Hogwarts had been trying their best to work on inter-house relationships, and because of that, all the first years had flying lessons together. Needless to say, Madame Hooch was slightly overwhelmed at the sheer mass of students she was teaching and after everything that went wrong, the next year they reverted back to splitting up the lessons between houses.  
The students in Lexa’s year were all born in late 1997 and 1998, the very end of the war, and were therefore were a particularly small class, but nevertheless too large of one for Madame Hooch to handle on her own.  
A Hufflepuff half-blood, Octavia Blake, had been the first to lift off the ground. Unfortunately, Octavia was not the best at balancing and immediately spun around on her broom and fell to the ground. It was immediately obvious that she was hurt and her fellow Hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin immediately rushed over to her. Not wanting her to get too upset, he immediately started changing the color of his hair multiple times, causing Octavia to laugh while Madame Hooch rushed over to her. Proclaiming that Octavia would have to go to the hospital wing, Madame Hooch demanded the first years stay put on the ground until she returned.  
As soon as their classmate and instructor had left, Slytherin John Murphy stepped in to the center of the group. “Anyone brave enough to try a go at it?” he taunted, gesturing to those around him. Not wanting anyone to call him out on not being the first to go, he quickly mounted his broom and shot up several feet in the air before returning to the ground. He had obviously grown up on brooms and was likely a pureblood.  
“Did you not listen to what Madame Hooch just said?” asked a blonde as she stepped forward from the group of Gryffindors. Lexa recognized the blonde from her Potions class and from the Hogwarts Express. She knew she was a muggleborn and been struggling to adjust to a life of magic.  
“Blondie too scared to try?” Murphy taunted, “Or can she just not do it because she’s a mudblood?” He spat out the slur causing several people to gasp.  
“Why don’t you just back off?” Lexa asked, surprising herself by stepping forward. She hadn’t planned on getting involved, but it was like her body moved separate from her brain. “Don’t you think it’s kind of pointless to claim you’re better than someone just because of how you grew up? It’s not an even fight if she’s never even been on a broom before.”  
Murphy smirked as he realized who it was that was that was defending the muggleborn. “Well then Wood, are you offering yourself as a replacement?”  
It wasn’t until that moment that Lexa realized what she’d gotten herself in to. “No,” she spoke firmly, “Griffin is right, Madame Hooch told us to stay on the ground.”  
Murphy continued to smirk as he sauntered over toward Lexa and the rest of the Ravenclaws. “Or maybe, you’re just afraid that you didn’t inherit any of your Dad’s talents. You are Oliver Wood’s daughter after all, aren’t you? I mean, Puddlemere United isn’t the best in the league but they’re alright. He’s actually not an awful keeper, pretty good I’ll admit. It’s a shame he got your mum knocked up so young, otherwise he could’ve been playing for the Ballycastle Bats.”  
Lexa went to rush at him, but was held back by Raven, her only friend thus far at Hogwarts. “Don’t let him bait you,” Raven whispered.  
At age eleven, Lexa hadn’t yet learned how to master her emotions. She would still prickle when anyone brought up the fact that she was born when her dad was only in his early twenties, or clam up when someone brought up her mother, the woman she never had a chance to know. Eventually, she would become the queen of mastering emotions, but that wouldn’t come until fifth year when she would find her girlfriend cheating on her. So instead of ignoring Murphy’s taunts, she gave in to them.  
“My dad is a professional Quidditch player, trust me I know how to fly,” she scoffed.  
“Let’s see then,” he gestured.  
As Lexa and Murphy had been arguing, everyone had diverted their attention away from the blonde muggleborn. As Lexa went to mount her own broom, she saw Clarke lift up in to the air, a look of shock on her face, as if she hadn’t expected her broom to go skyward so quickly.  
Seeing the look of shock, and possibly fright, on the muggleborn’s face, Lexa swung one leg over her broom and shot up in to the sky with the precision and comfort of someone who got her first child size broom before she could walk.  
Clarke was only about 20 feet in the air, which on a broomstick wasn’t that high, but for someone who had never been on one, it might as well have been a mile. Luckily, Clarke was proving to have better balance than Octavia, but nevertheless Lexa knew that if Clarke fell, it would not be a pretty fall. Lexa flew up to Clarke and stopped in the air beside her.  
“What were you thinking?” she demanded. “You’ve never been on a broom before and there is not a single adult around for if you fall!”  
“I did though, didn’t I?” Clarke narrowed her eyes, glaring back at Lexa.  
Over Clarke’s shoulder, Lexa could see Madame Hooch returning in the distance, so instead of responding to Clarke’s remark, she grabbed on to the blonde’s broom and helped guide her back down to the ground. As their feet stopped on the ground, they could hear Madame Hooch yelling at them, saying something about detention, but all Lexa could focus on was the anger shining through Clarke’s blue eyes.  
“I didn’t need to be rescued,” she spat before returning to Wells Jaha and the rest of her Gryffindor friends. And from that moment on, Clarke and Lexa had been as close to enemies as two girls could be.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?” Raven waved a hand in front of Lexa’s face, “Earth to Lexa Woods!”  
Lexa snapped out of her memory and glared back at Raven. “I told you, I’m not coming. I’m not one of you guys.”  
Raven sighed and sat down on Lexa’s bed beside her. “The only reason you say that is because you choose not to be one of us.”  
Lexa knew that Raven was right, but she didn’t want to admit it. Their class at Hogwarts had the usual groupings of friends who stuck to their own houses, but there was also a group of friends that consisted of boys and girls from each of the houses. It was a group that Lexa wasn’t officially part of, but by being friends with Raven she was often on the outskirts of. It was also the group that, thanks to Clarke, Lexa also tried to avoid.  
“Please?” Raven pouted.  
“Why do you want me to come so badly?” Lexa asked, realizing that usually Raven stopped asking after the second time she declined an invitation.  
For a moment Raven looked like a deer in the headlights and Lexa got the impression that her friend was hiding something from her. “It’s just that,” she stumbled over her words, “It’s just that it’s the end of sixth year, and I’m going back to living with muggles for the summer and it’s our last chance until September to all be together.”  
Lexa didn’t entirely buy in to Raven’s reasoning, even if it was accurate. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her cloak from Raven who smiled and squealed, “So who all is going to be there?” she sighed.  
“Uhmm,” Raven thought for a moment, “Pretty much the usual people. The Blakes, Griffin, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Echo, Lincoln, Teddy, Teddy’s girlfriend oh shit what’s her name? Victoire! The fifth year? Who else…” Raven trailed off. “Finn Collins maybe? Although Merlin I hope not.”  
Lexa agreed whole heartedly when it came to Raven’s views on Finn Collins. Raven and Finn had grown up in the same neighborhood, although Finn came from a half-blood family whereas Raven was raised in her adoptive muggle family (though later learning her biological parents were both wizards). They’d been friends growing up and had dated for a while at Hogwarts until he started hooking up with Clarke fifth year. Clarke and Raven had quickly realized what was going on and both dumped him, starting their own friendship in his wake. This was also around the same time Lexa had found Costia cheating on her, so it had struck a chord with her as well.  
“It’ll be fun, I promise,” Raven smiled as she waved goodbye to their other roommates who were gossiping with each other on the other side of the room. Luckily none of the other Ravenclaw girls were snitches and wouldn’t tell on them for sneaking out after curfew.  
“Please tell me there will at least be good alcohol,” Lexa sighed, yet again, as they started their way down the winding staircase the descended from Ravenclaw tower.

 

* * *

 

Sitting beside the lake with her friends, Clarke Griffin was well on her way to becoming happily drunk. They had just finished their last week of classes and had all decided to take a night off of studying before their final exams began the next week.  
Usually the friends opted to spend their nights of debauchery in the kitchens, but not in the mood for dealing with the house elves constantly asking if they needed anything, they’d decided on the riskier move of hanging out by the lake. As long as none of the professors decided they were in the mood for a midnight stroll though, they would be fine.  
Realizing that while most of her friends were around her, or off on the other side of the lake making out like Teddy and Victoire were, one of her best friends was missing. Clarke turned to Octavia who had just downed a bottle of firewhiskey and voiced her concern, “Where’s Raven?” she asked. “You don’t think she got caught on her way, do you?” Raven was her only friend in Ravenclaw so the girl usually came alone to things.  
In response to Clarke’s question Octavia smirked as if she knew something that Clarke did not.  
“What?” Clarke asked, reading right in to Octavia’s smirk.  
“I’m sure she’s on her way now. She needed first to convince Lexa to come,” Octavia explained, “She said she wasn’t going to take no for an answer, and we know how stubborn Lexa can be.”  
“Why does she have to come?” Clarke huffed, “I though this was supposed to be for friends.”  
“Hate to break it to you Clarke,” Octavia rested a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “But she sorta is a friend. She’s Raven’s best friend, I consider her a friend, and so do a few of the others.” Octavia’s drunk eyes shifted from Clarke’s face to just over her shoulder. Seeing something she smiled before looking back at Clarke, “Speak of the devil and she shall rise. Here come Raven and Lexa now!”  
Octavia jumped up from where she was sitting and ran over to Raven and Lexa, greeting them each with a hug. Raven responded well to the hug, whereas Lexa was incredibly awkward and patted Octavia’s shoulder stiffly in response.  
Clarke always thought that Lexa was too stuck up. Her dad was a pretty famous Quidditch player, even if he had retired a year previously and she was smart with an aptitude for leadership, but she was always cold and uncaring around everyone. Clarke had a feeling it was because Lexa thought she was better than everyone else. Which, of course, was the main reason why Clarke hated the brunette so much.  
There had only been one time that Clarke had seen Lexa appear at ease. And that was an accident. That was only because Lexa didn’t realize that anyone was around her. And it had only been a week ago.

 

* * *

 

They were in the last week of classes and with the final Quidditch match of the season behind them, Clarke had been craving some time on her broom. Unfortunately, they had lost to Slytherin in the final match and she was itching to get back in the air, so that Monday night she’d snuck out after curfew for the Quidditch pitch.  
She’d just been voted Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain for the following year and knew that unless she visited the Blake’s over the summer, she likely wouldn’t have another chance to fly before September. Her parents were muggles and they lived in a muggle neighborhood after all.  
It was late at night and Clarke had planned on only spending an hour or so flying around and maybe practicing scoring a bit with her practice quaffle, she was a chaser after all, and she most certainly had not been expecting anyone to be on the pitch besides her. So when she approached the pitch and saw someone speeding around it on a broom, the last person she was expecting to see was Lexa Wood.  
After their altercation during their first flying lesson, Clarke had not only become driven to learn how to fly so that she could join the Quidditch team, but she’d also been convinced that Lexa would be trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team second year. Clarke herself had made the Gryffindor team as a third year and was surprised to find that Lexa wasn’t on the Ravenclaw team. After asking around she’d learned that Lexa had never even tried out, claiming that she wasn’t interested in playing Quidditch. The captain of the team had approached Lexa asking her to join on several occasions, not only because she was the daughter of a famous player, but also because it pretty well known that she herself was good at flying. Nevertheless she never joined the team.  
It was because Lexa had never joined the team that Clarke was so surprised to see her on the pitch. Not only was Lexa on the pitch though, but she appeared to be happy. Clarke wasn’t sure she had ever really seen Lexa happy, not like this anyway. The only times she’d even really seen Lexa show any form of emotion was when she’d been dating the Slytherin, Costia, and even then it had been a reserved kind of happiness.  
The Lexa that Clarke saw flying around the pitch at speeds that astounded her, however, was happy. She would have sworn that she even heard the brunette laugh as she swooped close to one of the stands and grab a practice quarrel while in mid-flight before scoring from a distance that Clarke knew even she would struggle with.  
She’d never seen anything more beautiful.  
The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. She was supposed to hate Lexa, but here she was thinking she’d never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She’d always known Lexa was attractive, how could she not? She had distinct cheekbones, a killer jaw and green eyes that when they weren’t flared in anger at her, she could get lost in for days and…she trailed off in her thoughts for two reasons.  
The first was the realization that oh my god she had a crush on Lexa Wood, aka her sworn enemy since she was eleven years old.  
The second reason was that Lexa must have seen Clarke while she was realizing her crush, and had flown towards her, dismounting only feet in front of her.  
“What are you doing here?” Lexa demanded.  
Recovering quickly, Clarke attempted to cross her arms across her chest, forgetting that she was carrying her broom and practice quaffle, causing the quaffle to fly from her hands and broom to nearly fall as well. Luckily, Lexa had pretty good reflexes and caught the quaffle as Clarke caught her broom.  
“I can see why you might need practice,” Lexa smirked.  
“Fuck off,” Clarke retorted. She grabbed the quaffle back from Lexa before turning and walking back towards the castle, unable to stand there a moment longer. Not after her realization, nor after embarrassing herself so badly.

 

* * *

 

Remembering how she’d made such a fool of herself the last time she interacted with Lexa, Clarke stood up and grabbed three bottles of fire whiskey from the cooler next to Echo and Bellamy. The two were so engrossed in a conversation about the ethical implications of house elf ownership that they didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

She carefully balanced the three beers, took a deep breath and approached the new comers.  
“Firewhiskey?” she asked, holding them up. Raven nodded enthusiastically and grabbed one, but when Octavia reached for one, Clarke pulled away. “Not for you O, you’ve had enough for now. Lexa?”  
Lexa looked from Clarke to the bottle the blonde was holding, her face looking like she was wondering if it was poisoned.  
“It’s just firewhiskey,” Clarke laughed. The alcohol that was already coursing through her system was allowing her to seem more composed than she actually was.  
“I don’t drink alcohol,” Lexa spoke, her voice cool and reserved.  
Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the brunette. Of course she thought she was above drinking. “Of course you don’t.”  
As Lexa glared at Clarke in response, neither Clarke nor Lexa noticed the smirks that Octavia and Raven were exchanging. “You two kids have fun, we’ll be over by the lake,” Octavia spoke, hooking arms with Raven and leading her away.  
“Why’d you show up here if you think you’re too good for us?” Clarke asked.  
Lexa reached forward and grabbed the firewhiskey from Clarke, popping the top and quickly chugging the whole thing before responding, “I never said I was too good for you.”  
Clarke simply stood there in shock. She wasn’t sure if she was just impressed or totally shocked at the change in character Lexa was portraying. Not sure what to say in response, Clarke’s tipsy tongue let out the question she’d been wanting to ask for years, but even more so since she saw Lexa flying, “Why did you never try out for Quidditch?”  
Clarke watched as Lexa registered the question with surprise, it was clearly not something she’d been expecting to hear. She took the last unopened bottle of firewhiskey from Clarke’s hand, the one that was supposed to be Clarke’s. She didn’t bother asking before downing the bottle as well.  
“Well I didn’t see that coming,” Clarke muttered under her breath.  
Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde as she finished the bottle, “Go big or go home,” she shrugged.  
All Clarke could do was stare at her bright green eyes.  
“The answer to your question is simple,” she shrugged, “While I enjoy flying, I never enjoyed the competition of Quidditch. And I knew that if I joined the team I would be pressured in to making a lifestyle out of it. I would never want to become a professional Quidditch player, and I knew that if I played I would be influenced and recruited to become one.”  
“Wow, aren’t you modest,” Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl.  
“I’m not stupid,” Lexa quipped back with a bite in her tone, “Both my parents were professional players. If I were so much to be seen on a broomstick I would be hounded by teams.”  
“Wait, both your parents?” Clarke questioned. She knew that Lexa’s father was the keeper for Puddlemere United, but she didn’t actually know anything about Lexa’s mum. All she knew about Lexa’s family was vague information about Mr. Wood getting his girlfriend pregnant before joining Puddlemere United.  
Clarke noticed that Lexa looked vaguely uncomfortable and wondered if she would even respond to her, but after a moment the brunette composed herself and responded, “My mum played for the Holyhead Harpies for a year before she got pregnant with me. She’d planned on returning to play the fall after I was born, had her contract signed and everything, but she died when I was three months old, during the Battle of Hogwarts.”  
Clarke may have been muggleborn, but she knew all about the Second Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts. She learned of them not only in her classes, but also from her classmates. Her classmates had all been born in the months leading up to the final battle and those following it. They were war babies, which was why there were so few of them. That being said, none of her friends’ parents had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, at least none that she knew of. “I’m…I’m sorry,” she sputtered, unsure how else to respond. Unsure if there even was another response.  
“It’s fine,” Lexa shrugged. “Like I said, I was three months old. It’s not like I even knew her. I got lucky that my dad survived though.”  
“He fought in the Battle as well?” Clarke asked, though she had a vague memory of hearing about it.  
“Yeah,” this time Lexa grinned a proud smile, “He fought the whole time and stayed afterwards to help as well. He had only graduated Hogwarts four years prior to the Battle and still had several friends at Hogwarts. My mum had returned for her sister, but my dad came because he knew it was the right thing to do.”  
Clarke had never seen Lexa look proud like that before, smug maybe when she did well in a class, but never proud and certainly never proud of someone else. The look filled Clarke’s heart in a way that scared her.  
“Do I have something on my face?” Lexa asked, obviously registering the fact that Clarke had been staring at her longer than necessary. She rubbed at the corner of her lips as if to see if she had remnants of dinner or firewhiskey there.  
“No,” Clarke reassured by shaking her blonde head, “It’s just that you’re not who I thought you were Lexa.”  
“What are you talking about?” Lexa asked with a slight laugh. Clarke could tell by the laugh and the loosening of her posture that the other girl was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. “We’ve been in school together for six years now, it’s not like this is the first time we’ve ever interacted.”  
Clarke knew that Lexa was right, that they had known each other for six years, but it still felt new to her. She knew that Lexa’s tongue was always resting outside her lips when she was concentrating on an exam, and that she had a lucky quill she used for notes and a different one for exams. She knew that Lexa showed up to every class with red eyes for the week after she found her girlfriend cheating on her, but she also knew that no one had ever seen her cry. She knew all these small things about Lexa, and yet she never knew that her mother was dead.  
“Clarke?” Lexa spoke in question form.  
Clarke blinked rapidly realizing that she was lost in her thoughts. Again. She really needed to stop doing that. Never one for finding good segues in to conversations or explaining for trains of thought, Clarke once again blurted out words that she immediately regretting, “I’m sorry for yelling at you that first day of flying lessons first year.”  
Lexa immediately started laughing at Clarke’s apology. “Wow Clarke, you really are one of the oddest people I’ve ever met.”  
Clarke found Lexa’s laugh infectious and returned it with a small laugh of her own. “I wonder what would have happened if instead of getting angry at you that day, I had thanked you.”  
“Well for starters I probably would have come to many more of these get togethers,” Lexa gestured to the scattered group around them. “And I would like to think we,” Lexa took a step closer to Clarke then widened her eyes, “Wow, that firewhiskey hits fast!”  
Clarke laughed at Lexa’s realization before taking a leap of faith and grabbing her hand. “Come on, let’s go sit by the lake and hope the giant squid doesn’t pull us under.”  
Lexa paused before relaxing her hand in to Clarke’s, letting the blonde lead her to the side of the lake where they sat down with two more bottles of firewhiskey and continued to talk, completely ignoring the rest of their friends.


	2. 2

Luck would have it that Clarke would be cramming for a Herbology test the same night that her friends were all out celebrating Gryffindor’s defeat of Slytherin in the opening Quidditch match of the school year. Even her Ravenclaw friends were out celebrating while Clarke remained alone in the library. She’d allowed herself to join the festivities immediately following the match before gathering her school supplies and hunkering down.  
She told herself that she would study in the library until it closed at 11pm, then head up to the common room to study for another two hours. Hopefully by then most people would have settled down or gone to bed. She knew her own friends were probably hanging out down by the lake, drinking and enjoying each others’ company. It was times like these that she missed the muggle devices she had at home, such as cell phones. Sure, it would have been a distraction while studying to be receiving texts from Octavia, Raven, Lexa and the others, but she was already distracted thinking about them having fun without her. It was also the first time since before summer that they were hanging by the lake.  
Clarke let out a small chuckle as she remembered how that last night went.

 

* * *

  
It was the end of 6th year, and after she had watched Lexa chug a couple of firewhiskies, they’d found themselves sitting on the edge of the lake, shoulder to shoulder.  
“You’re not as stuck up when your drunk,” Clarke admitted as she shoved her shoulder playfully against Lexa’s.  
“I’m not drunk,” Lexa slurred in response, causing Clarke to laugh. “And I’m not stuck up. Besides, if one of us were full of herself, it would be you Griffin.”  
Clarke scoffed at Lexa’s statements. “What on earth would make you say I was the one who was full of herself?”  
Lexa cleared her throat and traded her Scottish accent for Clarke’s Irish one, albeit a very bad one, “Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin. I’m muggleborn, but you’d never know it because I excel in every class and am a natural at Quidditch. I don’t even have to use a hair taming charm on my hair because it’s already perfect. I also have no problem picking fights with Lexa Wood because all I want is to show that I’m better than her. My life is perfect, I have perfect friends, perfect grades and a perfect body.”  
Clarke couldn’t help, but notice the way Lexa stopped abruptly at the end of her sentence and the way a blush spread across her high cheekbones as she responded with a smirk, “A perfect body, oh?”  
“I just meant, umm, Quidditch and…” Lexa stumbled over her words.  
“I’m just saying, I definitely don’t have as perfect a body as you do,” Clarke continued, as she remembered the way Lexa’s shirt had ridden up the day before in Potions class as she’d pulled her sweater off in the heat of the classroom. She remembered seeing her midriff and how Jasper had to practically smack her to her her to stop staring.  
“You okay Clarke?” This time is was Lexa’s turn to smirk as a blush rose on Clarke’s own pale cheeks.  
“And here I was thinking we could make it through the night without getting in to an argument,” Clarke rolled her eyes.  
The two girls remained side by side, shoulder to shoulder, but neither knew what to say next. They sat in silence as they finished their drinks, looking out over the calm lake while listening to the sounds of their friends laughing and enjoying themselves around her.  
After finishing her drink, Clarke set down the empty bottle and with a sight fell back on to her back, staring up at the sky. At that point she was definitely feeling drunk, and while the earth felt like it was spinning below her, the sky was clear and the stars were bright.  
When she felt Lexa lie down beside her moments later, she acted without thinking and grabbed the brunette’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” she heard the brunette ask, speaking in a soft whisper that Clarke could have sworn was only the wind if it weren’t for the fact that Lexa squeezed her hand as she asked.  
“Yeah,” Clarke whispered back as she turned her head to face Lexa. Lexa’s own eyes remained trained on the sky above them.  
“I’m drunk and I think I have a crush on you,” she spoke, now just above a whisper.  
Clarke felt Lexa’s hand grow sweaty in her own and observed the way the muscles in her jaw clenched after she gave her admission. “Me too,” she slurred.  
Clarke wondered what she was agreeing to. Was she agreeing she was drunk? Or was she agreeing that she too had a crush on Lexa. She was too drunk to decide. She knew she had to give a better answer than that to Lexa, Lexa who had just given her a big admission.  
“Hey! Galileo one and two, why don’t you two take a break from pretending you don’t want to bone each other and come hang out with us,” Octavia yelled, causing Lexa to quickly withdraw her hand from Clarke’s.  
The brunette stood up abruptly, saying she was tired, before returning to the castle. Raven gave Clarke a confused look and Octavia gestured for Clarke to follow after her, but when Clarke stood up, she didn’t know what to do. So she remained by the lake with her friends.

 

* * *

 

Clarke was nearly through reviewing her notes on the effects of Dirigible Plums when she heard someone clear their throat beside her. Startled, she turned around to find Madam Pince pointing at the clock. It was one minute after 11:00pm and the library was was closed.  
The blonde muttered a quick apology before gathering her books and hurrying out of the library. She may have been Head Girl, but she didn’t want to be out after hours regardless, and she still had at least an hour’s worth of studying to do before she could even contemplate going to sleep.  
Clarke found the Gryffindor common room to be thankfully nearly empty by the time she arrived. There was maroon and gold confetti littering the carpet and furniture, but the blonde dusted it off her favorite chair by the fire and settled in to continue reading her notes. A pair of fourth years were gossiping in the corner, but they weren’t being too loud, not loud enough that it bothered Clarke anyway.  
She considered going over to the window to see if she could see her friends by the lake, but knew better than to do that. She knew she needed to focus. If she wanted to become a Healer she would need to ace all her NEWTs, Herbology included.  
After about twenty minutes, the gossiping fourth years made there way up to the dormitories and the common room was finally all Clarke’s. As she started to cramp up in her chair, she sprawled her books on the floor and lay on her stomach in front of the fire. It was late September and already started to get chilly in the Scottish castle.  
The blonde continued to work and lost track of time until she was startled out of her study session by the sound of a group coming through the entrance to the common room. Clarke quickly sat up, knowing it was likely her friends returning, meaning she must have been studying longer than she realized.  
“Hey Clarke!” Harper slurred as she entered the common room, arms linked with Maya and Jasper.  
“Hey Harper!” Clarke returned, “You guys have fun?”  Harper gave Clarke a large smile while on either side of her, Jasper and Maya rolled their eyes. Entering the common room just behind the trio was Miller who gave the explanation behind the trio’s expressions. “Harper very much enjoyed playing third wheel to Jasper and Maya tonight, which I don’t think either of them appreciated very much.”  
Clarke laughed along with Harper and Miller at the explanation. It was pretty well known that Harper used to have a crush on Jasper, but had since gotten over it. Nevertheless she enjoyed annoying him and his relationship with Maya.  
“I gather everyone has headed back to their respective dorms then?” Clarke asked, not so subtly hiding her disappointment. Now that students were allowed to visit the common rooms of other houses with permission, Clarke had hoped that the night would have ended with her closest friends coming to visit her.  
“Don’t worry Griffin,” Jasper spoke with a chuckle, “Raven and Octavia are on their way here with a surprise for you. They’re just taking a bit longer because its loud, something I’m sure you know, and they’re having trouble with the being all sneaky thing.”  
Griffin furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to think of what Raven and Octavia could possibly have for her. She waved goodnight to her fellow Gryffindors as they went up to bed and gathered up all her books. Looking at the clock on the wall she noticed it was nearly 1:00am, and as soon as she received her gift, she’d be heading to bed. She also knew she’d have to wait close to the portrait, as she would have to let her friends in, knowing that they obviously did not have the password.  
About fifteen minutes after her Gryffindor friends went up to bed, Clarke heard the sound of knocking on the portrait of the Fat Lady and the Fat Lady’s annoyed response. Clarke chuckled as she opened the entrance from the inside.  
What Clarke saw in between Raven and Octavia made her smile immediately.  
“Got a present for you Princess,” Raven offered Clarke a cross between a smirk of annoyance and glee, as she was obviously feeling both.

 

* * *

 

It was Clarke’s sixth summer home in between years at Hogwarts, and by July, not much had been different from past summers. She’d started the summer excited to see her parents and had helped her dad had his hardware store during the days, but by July she was sick of pretending like she attended a Muggle boarding school abroad and that she was totally okay with living life as a Muggle.  
After spending the day at Griffin’s Hardware Emporium, Clarke was exhausted from having to stock supplies all day. Of course it would have taken a fraction of the time if she had been allowed to use magic, but her dad had insisted she shouldn’t, not with all the Muggles coming in and out of the store all day. She had been seventeen for three months and still couldn’t use magic in the real world. Knowing her parents wouldn’t be able to relate to her, Clarke headed up to her bedroom to send a strongly worded letter to either Octavia or Raven.  
As she entered her room, Clarke was surprised to find a second owl sitting next to her own barn owl, Ark. She immediately recognized Merlin, Raven’s owl, and offered him some treats before removing the letter from his leg.

_Dear Princess,_

_You are cordially invited to Lexa’s 17th Birthday party on Saturday. Turns out she thought you still hated her so she didn’t invite you. Little does she know…_   
_Anyway, her house is connected to the Floo Network since I know you suck at Apparition. You better be there._

_Love,_   
_Raven_

Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she read Raven’s letter, but then as she recognized the fact that it was Friday, she realized the party was the next day. She would still have to ask her parents if she could go, figure out if there was somewhere nearby connected to the Floo Network, and find a present for Lexa. It was no question that she would be attending.  
Even though she’d struggled when drunk to realize her feelings for Lexa, after sitting near her for their final exams, watching the way she concentrated on her tests and the way her tongue rested outside her mouth between her two pink lips while she focused, she couldn’t deny her feelings for the girl.  
The next morning, Clarke found herself standing in the fireplace of her local library. She’d been shocked to find out that the librarian, less than ten years older than her, was a witch who enjoyed living in the Muggle world, but was still connected to the Floo Network to visit family and friends.  
She thanked the woman, clutched Lexa’s present tightly in one hand and dropped the Floo Powder in the other saying, “Wood Residence, Edinburgh.”  
Clarke had been surprised to learn that Lexa and her dad lived in Scotland, knowing that he used to play for the Quidditch team in Dorset, but she supposed it made sense considering the fact that Lexa had a Scottish accent.  
As Clarke found herself in a new fireplace, she heard a squeal. She smiled as she recognized the squeal.  
“Boo!” she announced her presence, before stepping out of the fireplace and enveloping in Octavia in a hug.  
“You came!” Octavia exclaimed, hugging her friend back.  
“Of course I came,” Clarke smiled back, “So where is everyone?” She noticed that while there was lot’s of food being cooked with magic in the kitchen, Octavia was the only one actually there.  
“Everyone’s in the backyard,” Octavia explained, “It’s us, Raven, Lexa’s dad and some of her American cousins.”  
“That’s it?” Clarke asked. For some reason she’d just assumed their whole friend group would be in attendance, but after thinking more on it, she realized that Lexa wasn’t really good friends with any of the rest of them.  
“Yeah, come on,” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm and pulled her outside.  
Unable to see much of the house as Octavia dragged her outside, Clarke grew curious about the home Lexa had grown up in. She registered a few photographs and some comfortable looking furniture, but it wasn’t until she was led outside that she realized that the Woods were slightly more well off than she had expected. The home was likely one that had passed through several generations, something common in wizarding families, and gave the appearance of a small, old castle.  
Upon exiting the home, Clarke’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the sun that was reflecting off the levitating white tent. Apparently Lexa came from a rather large family, because the cousins that Octavia had mentioned seemed to be everywhere.  
It didn’t matter though, because despite the amount of people in the girl’s backyard, Clarke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the birthday girl herself. Standing among her family and talking animatedly to a woman maybe ten years older than her was Lexa. Her curly brown hair was arranged in intricate braids and she wore a high low dark blue dress that seemed to shimmer in the sun. On anyone else it may have seemed to formal, but Lexa wore it perfectly. Clarke noticed the girl’s bare feet and the wide smile on her face and her heart leaped. She’d never seen Lexa so comfortable around other people.  
Just as she realized she’d been staring for probably too long, the woman Lexa was talking to met her gaze and said something to Lexa, causing Lexa to turn towards her. The smile on Lexa’s face immediately fell, her happiness replaced with confusion.  
Clutching the small package in her hand Clarke approached the girl saying, “Happy Birthday Lexa,” with a grin as she closed the distance between them.  
“Uhm, thanks Clarke,” Lexa’s voice conveyed her confusion.  
Clarke immediately realized why it was that Lexa was so confused to see her and voiced this realization to the girl, “Raven didn’t tell you she invited me, did she?”  
Lexa shook her head in response.  
The awkwardness of the situation hung in the air until the woman Lexa had been speaking to interrupted it, “I’m Anya, by the way, Lexa’s cousin,” she spoke in an American accent, “I take it you’re Clarke Griffin? Lexa talks about you all the time.”  
Lexa turned to her cousin with an incredulous look on her face, and for a moment Clarke wondered if she had to fear for Anya’s life. Anya, however, simply maintained her smile.  
“Nice to meet you Anya,” Clarke spoke tentatively. Realizing that if she wanted to get over the awkwardness, she’d need to make the first move, Clarke then turned back to Lexa saying, “Do you think we could go talk somewhere? I’ll be quick so you can get back to your family.”  
Anya gave Lexa a bit of a shove and the birthday girl nodded, gesturing for Clarke to follow her. Waving at a group of younger cousins on their way, Lexa led Clarke around the side of the house to a porch swing.  
The two girls sat down, leaving space between them, before Lexa spoke first, “I apologize for the way I greeted you today, I was just not expecting to see you here.”  
“I should have known Raven wasn’t telling me the whole truth,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “You don’t need to apologize.”  
“I guess I’m just curious why you would want to come,” Lexa admitted.  
Clarke knew that she was best off ripping the bandaid off. “So I have two birthday presents for you Lexa. And I was debating which to give you first, but I think I’m better off just going for it, because you said you had a crush on me and I gave a stupid drunk response, which wasn’t fair and it took me a while to realize that maybe…”  
“Clarke! You’re rambling!” Lexa interrupted the blonde who immediately started blushing.  
“What I guess I’m saying is that I really hope this present is okay,” Clarke sighed before leaning forward and capturing Lexa’s lips with her own. It took a moment for the brunette to respond, but when she did, she immediately placed a hand behind Clarke’s neck and pulled her closer.  
Several minutes after deepening the kiss, Clarke pulled away and looked at the brunette with heavy lidded eyes. “So I guess that was a hit then.” Her heart quickened as she admired the smile that grew on Lexa’s face.  
“I think it’s safe to say that was certainly not was not what I was expecting,” Lexa spoke incredulously, “But I would say definitely my favorite present so far.”  
Clarke grinned in response, glad she’d made the right decision.  
“So I’m really curious about this second present considering how great the first one is,” Lexa smirked.  
“Oh,” Clarke turned to where she’d left the small package on the swing beside her. She held it out to Lexa saying, “This was really in case I chickened out on the first present.”  
Lexa offered Clarke a smile before unwrapping the present, revealing a delicate bracelet featuring a horizontal broomstick. “I love it,” the brunette grinned.  
“I know you don’t like broadcasting the fact that you love to fly, but I hoped you would like this.”  
“It’s perfect,” she continued to grin. Her green eyes flicked down to Clarke’s lips before capturing them in a quick kiss. Lexa struggled to put the bracelet on herself and Clarke leaned forward, grabbing the clasp from Lexa to fasten the bracelet on the other girl’s wrist.  
“It looks good on you,” Clarke spoke.  
“So what does this mean?” Lexa gestured between herself and Clarke.  
“Whatever we want it to mean,” Clarke returned.

 

* * *

 

“Got a present for you Princess,” Raven offered Clarke a cross between a smirk of annoyance and glee, as she was obviously feeling both.  
Clarke stifled a smile as she saw the girl being supported on either side by Octavia and Raven. The girl’s glazed eyes found Clarke’s and a smile spread across her face.  
“Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed as she pushed the two other brunettes off of her and stumbled over to the blonde, falling in to her arms.  
Catching Lexa, Clarke let out a laugh, “Someone had a little too much to drink it seems.”  
“I offered to bring her back to Ravenclaw tower, but she insisted she needed to congratulate you on your win in private,” Raven couldn’t keep a straight face as she spoke.  
“Plus I don’t think Raven wanted to deal with her alone in case she got sick,” Octavia added, to which Raven shrugged in defeat.  
“Thanks guys,” Clarke offered her friends a smile before wrapping an arm around Lexa and leading her in to the Gryffindor common room.  
Clarke led Lexa up to the seventh-year dorm room and hushed her when she saw her roommates were sleeping. She helped strip the brunette down in to her underwear and stopped her when she tried to take Clarke’s clothes off as well.  
“Come on Lex, under the covers,” Clarke whispered as she lifted up the covers and ushered her in to bed.  
After Lexa lay down, Clarke snuggled in to the bed with her and held her from behind.  
“You played so good today,” Lexa slurred in a whisper.  
“Thanks babe,” Clarke whispered back as she ran her finger over the broomstick bracelet on the other girl’s wrist.  
“I have the most talented girlfriend ever,” Lexa sighed.  
Clarke simply smiled at her drunk girlfriend and gently placed a kiss on her neck before falling asleep to the even breaths of the girl she held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me requests at madgirlbackhome.tumblr.com or leave a comment below :)  
> Comments are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Apparently I can't do those very well because now it's going to be a multi-chap fic (but probably not too long)  
> lemme know what you think below or drop me an inbox on tumblr (madgirlbackhome.tumblr.com)


End file.
